


scrape my knees, whatever

by DragonEyez



Series: 15 Days of F@TT [5]
Category: Friends at the Table (Podcast)
Genre: 15 Days of FatT, 15 Days of FatT 2018, F/F, Femslash February, Mild Hurt/Comfort, hella "im gay for ladies with swords and smaller swords" varal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 18:11:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13769715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonEyez/pseuds/DragonEyez
Summary: it was only her out here at the moment, watching Adaire strike the target repeatedly with deadly accuracy each time.





	scrape my knees, whatever

**Author's Note:**

> title from [cliff's edge](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7ZfCUM1uyvw)
> 
> day 5: blades

Hella walked out of Samol’s house with her sword drawn. The sounds of fighting in the garden had spurred her out of her self-imposed isolation and ito action. She looked around the flower beds for the assailant, but she only saw Adaire aggressively launching daggers at a target that she’d constructed on the trunk of one of Samol’s ancient oaks. Hella paused, sheathing her sword quietly so as to not alert Adaire to her presence just yet. She wanted to watch for a moment or two. She’d seen her focused, and in battle, but something was different now. She seemed much more…volatile maybe was the right word. Lem would know, he was good with words. Or maybe not good with words but good with categorizing things. But Lem wasn’t here right now, it was only her out here at the moment, watching Adaire strike the target repeatedly with deadly accuracy each time.

"What did that tree do to you?" Hella called, a smirk growing on her face. If Adair was startled, she didn't show it; the last dagger sinking square in the center of the target before she turned to face Hella with a huff. 

There was a sheen of sweat on her face, and Hella wondered just how long she'd been out here. Her hair was starting to come loose from it's braid, and she'd shucked a few layers of skirts as well.

"What do you want Hella?"

"I thought we were under attack for a minute there."

"Nope, just me!" False cheeriness rang in her voice.

Adaire stalked over to the tree and wrenched her daggers out, one by one, with a viciousness that Hella hadn't really seen from her. It was a little shocking and raised some other feelings that Hella wasn't willing to explore at that exact moment.

"Are you...okay?"

"Peachy!"

"Really because you looked like you were personally trying to turn Samol's trees into kindling."

"I asked permission first, but thanks for the concern about our host's landscaping."

Hella moved closer to her, leaving enough space to avoid any lashing out but definitely being in Adaire's personal space. "What's wrong, Adaire?"

"You claim the monopoly on brooding while weapons training or something?"

"What?"

Adaire let out a long sigh and sat on the ground, wiping her face off. "The Strata made me think, a lot. And Samol's story too. It's just been a lot, you know? Like, hey, let's constantly confront people about their personal shortcomings like it's casual conversation starter."

Hella went and sat next to here, slamming onto the ground with a soft “oomph!” and pulled her knees up to her chin. She watched as Adaire methodically wiped down her daggers, one after the other, until there were four gleaming blades laying in the grass between them. 

Hella cleared her throat awkwardly. “I didn’t realize it affected you that much.” _I’m sorry I wasn’t paying attention to you_. She laid a hand over Adaire’s and was struck (not for the first time) by just how much her hand dwarfed hers, how much larger she was in general. But she didn’t doubt that Adaire was stronger in her in ways that mattered. They complimented each other.

“Yeah well, I’m not big on letting on to stuff like that, am I? Part of why I lack a ‘true connection.’” The last words slipped out more bitter than Hella thought Adair meant to. 

“I don’t think that’s true.” Hella tucked some off Adaire’s errant curls behind her ear, dropping her hand down to tilt her chin up, so that Adaire was looking at her. “I think maybe people just need to learn to red the things you’re saying when you’re not saying them.”

Adaire quirked an eyebrow, a slight smirk curling up the corner of her mouth. “And you think you can do that?”

“I think I’m learning.”

That made Adaire laugh, and the dark shadow that had been covering her face lifted finally and she kissed Hella chastely before jumping to her feet and gathering up her things. “Come on soldier girl. Show me what else you’ve been learning.”

Hella followed with a wide grin, leaning to pick up the lone knife left laying in the grass.

**Author's Note:**

> somehow this is my first femslash fic??? @me do better
> 
> as always, comments and constructive criticism is appreciated and i can be found [here](https://theunacceptablepylades.tumblr.com/) or on twitter @queerlydeparted (maybe check out the cool c/W tat i just got?)


End file.
